Processors may execute programs made of a sequence of macroinstructions. A processor may include a decoder to decode these macroinstructions into micro-operations, to be executed in an execution system of the processor.
The execution system may have a capacity to receive and execute more than one micro-operation in a time unit.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.